Después del Banquete
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Arthur y Alfred son una pareja que esta noche celebran su primer aniversario. Arthur preparará la maravillosa y extremadamente peculiar cena de la cual Alfred queda fascinado y justo después del banquete ellos disfrutan de su acto de amor. 2pUSx2pUK lemon


**Disclaimer**: La historia es de mi propiedad. Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya~ y si son del fandom entonces claramente son de ellos

* * *

**Después del Banquete**

¿Saben qué es especial en un aniversario? Una cena romántica, pero aún una velada perfecta se compone de muchas cosas: menú adecuado formado de estupenda comida y deliciosa bebida, un sutil y dulce postre, palabras de atención y amor por parte de la pareja; ambiente clásico, especial, con elegancia, sutileza y sin perder la esencia de los enamorados y lo más importante: la demostración de amor, ese acto que funde alma y cuerpo, siendo uno en acto completo y puro. Es hermoso en verdad, no obstante, esta práctica o rito no sólo es para parejas heterosexuales, no, hay parejas de sólo damas y sólo caballeros, eso no le quita el romance a nadie.

En fin, Arthur y Alfred son una pareja que esta noche celebran su primer aniversario. La idea era una cena en el hogar que compartían, primeramente porque no querían molestias y segundo porque así el mayor podría cocinar lo que quisiera para su pareja el cual accedió con la condición de comprarle los ingredientes básicos él mismo.

La hora de la cena llega, Arthur espera ansioso a Alfred con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, no la que siempre muestra, sino una especial y de alguien que a pesar de su locura está enamorado. Ha preparado algo especial para su amado, la casa se encuentra limpia y ordenada, luces apagadas para que candelas alrededor y estratégicamente acomodadas se luzca y con tres velas unidas por una enredadera de espinas y rosas en el centro de la mesa y rodeadas del banquete.

Alfred llega a la casa, por esta vez no viene sucio o manchado de carmesí, más bien, se encuentra arreglado y su rostro no muestra tanta molestia. A Arthur se le iluminan sus ojos celestes y siente felicidad al ver a la persona que más ama en el mundo, no evita emocionarse y abrazar a su novio cuando se le acerca el cual decide no apartarlo y sólo resopla, tal vez no le haga daño no ser tan tosco con él por esta vez, después de todo también se siente feliz de verle.

—Alfie~ al fin llegas –canturrea entre risas el británico aún sin soltar al norteamericano.

—Claro…es lógico ¿no? –le responde tranquilo y haciendo un esfuerzo por no insultarlo- y no me llames así –bufó.

—¡Mira mira! ¡mira lo que te preparé! –entonces Arthur le dirige a la mesa ignorando lo segundo que dijo el menor.

El aroma de la comida inunda las fosas nasales de Alfred el cual abre sus ojos rubíes totalmente asombrado del trabajo de su pareja.

Menú:

Entrada. Pedacitos crujientes de dedos de las manos. Papas y hombro cortadas en cubos con salsa de sangre, servidas en tazón de porcelana.

Plato principal. Un corazón fresco en salsa de especias con sangre y vegetales. Una sopa de sangre a lo polaco con vísceras y vegetales. Morcilla o salchicha de sangre coagulada, condimentada, rellena de arroz y algo de cebolla. En bandeja de plata.

Acompañamientos. Ensalada muy variada y completa con algunos trozos de muslo y pantorrilla en salsa blanca. Además de trocitos de sesos tostados y crujientes.

Bebida. Shandy, siendo algo refrescante por ser un tipo de limonada con alcohol y es una especialidad inglesa.

Postre. Cupcakes especiales con cubierta de dulce de mora azul.

Todo es maravilloso, ambos cenan y a pesar de que Arthur no deja de parecer el gato de Cheshire con esa sonrisa, Alfred logra soportarlo y no le grita por eso.

—¿Alfie te ah gustado la comida que preparé para ti? –pregunta con ilusión en su rostro mientras deja los cubiertos al lado del plato.

—¿Por qué no habría de gustarme? –le mira serio- además –come el último trozo de postre y se recuesta en la silla.

—¿Quieres decir que sí te gustó? –la alegría apareció.

—Sí –respondió secamente, le gustaba lo que había preparado su pareja pero no era de los que mostraban esa clase de sentimientos o que tampoco saltara de felicidad por ello.

—Qué alegría, no sabes lo que tardé en lograr que todo estuviera listo antes que llegaras –rió un poco y continuó- incluso las hadas y Chocolat Mint Bunny me tuvieron que ayudar

—Ya se fueron ¿no? –le siguió la corriente.

—Claro –sonrió- ¿Alfie, qué quieres hacer ahora?

—Quiero tener sexo y que hagas todo lo que te pida –le respondió secamente.

Arthur le miró algo confuso y rió, sentía un cosquilleo en su interior y le gustaba hacerle caso a Alfred, ya que así lo complacía y el complacerlo le complacía. Seguidamente se levantó de la mesa poniéndose frente al norteamericano de cabello negro

—Dime qué hacer Alfie -dijo cantarín.

Este sonrió lascivo, le iba a gustar ese juego

—Quítate la ropa y los zapatos y déjate en ropa interior

El británico asintió y se quitó la ropa, zapatos, medias y se quedó solamente con los bóxers puestos. Su cuerpo estaba algo marcado de cicatrices, distintas, de apuñaladas, cortadas, raspones, heridas de clavos, algunas más fuertes que otras, incluso algunas surcaban hasta ser cubiertas por la tela azul de su ropa interior y volvían a aparecer en sus muslos. Pero eso a él no le importaba y a ojos del menor era atractivo y le excitaba.

Alfred se levantó de su silla para ir y tomar a Arthur del brazo y llevárselo hasta su habitación compartida, al llegar cerró la puerta e hizo que Arthur quedara acostado en la cama, posicionándose sobre él empezó a besarlo profundamente, introducía su lengua y jugueteaba con la de Arthur quien de vez en cuando recibía un espasmo por la mano del menor que acariciaba su cuerpo con sensualidad, porque lo hacía lento, delineando con los dedos las cicatrices, le provocaba ese cuerpo bajo suyo.

Se excitaba más, besaba más y más fuerte, su boca bajó hasta el cuello, saboreando, el mejor sabor del mundo se encontraba en la piel del británico que sólo era suyo, este se dejaba, le encantaba que lo besaran de esa forma y que sólo su amado hiciera esas cosas y sólo por él y para él. Alfred chupaba el cuello blanco de Arthur, luego mordía y chupaba y bajaba, pasó por la clavícula con su boca mientras sus manos acariciaban el resto del cuerpo que estuviera al alcance, escuchaba la respiración del mayor acelerarse y a la vez se le aceleraba a él, suspiros y gemidos reprimiendo las pocas risas que salían de la boca del británico era espectacular.

Alfred se sentía acalorado, así que se deshizo de su ropa lo más veloz que pudo, pero los pantalones no los dejó caer hasta que sacó una pequeña navaja de bolcillo, Arthur la miró y supo lo que el otro pensaba, soltó una leve risa y esperó a sentir un delineado fino y cortante desde su pecho hasta su vientre, algo ligero, apenas para hacer una pequeña hilera de sangre roja y brillante, el ojicarmesí lanzó el cuchillo y empezó a lamer el cuerpo del rubio, quien se estremecía y gemía lascivo sintiéndose excitado y comenzando a balbucear el nombre de su pareja

—Ah ah…Al-Alfred ¡ah! Alfred ¡ah ahh!

Pronto las heridas dejaron de sangrar pero eso no detuvo a Alfred que con sus manos ágilmente quitó los bóxers de Arthur y luego quitándose los propios, se deslizó sobre el cuerpo de Arthur, sintiéndolo completamente, este gimió con él al sentir sus miembros tocarse, hubo más besos, Alfred se volvió a apartar para morder y lamer las tetillas del otro el cual se retorcía de placer mientras gemía, el moreno acercó su boca a la del otro, pero no para darle un beso, sino para mirarlo fijamente y hablarle sensualmente

—Pídelo –respiraba agitado- pídeme más.

—Al-Alfred –habló lo mejor que pudo el otro, entrecortadamente y casi en súplica- Alfred…hazme tuyo, haz lo que quieras conmigo, quiero gritar tu nombre y que seas tú quien lo cause…Alfred, quiero más.

Sólo dicho esto Alfred agarró en sus manos el miembro erecto de Arthur y lo empezó a masajear sutilmente arrancándole gemidos de placer a su pareja el cual hacía puños sus manos enredadas en la tela de la sábana. Las manos del mayor no eran nada tímidas, con un pulgar tocaba la punta algo lubricada, acariciaba firme y suave provocando más al mayor, haciendo que suspirara y gimiera y pidiera más, y pues, Alfred no se negaría, apretó fuertemente la erección de Arthur haciendo que este gritara y movió más y agitó más, sus manos subían y bajaban. La respiración del rubio entrecortada en ese estado de sumisión hacia doler la dureza de Alfred el cual ya no aguantaba más por lo que se dio prisa en hacer eyacular a Arthur, este respiraba agitado sin embargo eso no impidió que emitiera una leve risa.

El moreno con lubricante suficiente abrió las piernas de su amante el cual sabiendo lo que venía enganchó sus brazos a la espalda del más grande, la penetración fue rápida y brusca, ambos gimieron el mayor más por dolor que por placer, no obstante eso no le importaba, eso le fascinaba.

—A-ah…ahh…Al-Alfred…ghm…a-ah…si-sigue…no…no pares ¡Ah!

—Hm…ahh…ah ah…cla-ro…que no…Arthur…

—¡A-ah! ¡Ah!

Ambos tenían su corazón a cien, emociones a mil y la mente en la nada, a estas alturas sus cuerpos actuaban solos. La habitación en tinieblas sólo encerraba cantos de placer proporcionados por el acto de un amor poco común y sin embargo verdadero.

Las caderas moviéndose rítmicamente, entrando y saliendo, una y otra y otra vez, sin parar, cada vez buscando llegar más a fondo y sintiéndose más unidos, como uno solo. La estrecha y cálida entrada del rubio de ojos celestes llena de gran dureza del moreno de ojos carmesí, ambos nublados por el placer.

—Ah ah a-ah…Al-fred ¡Ah!

—Ahh…hm…ah ah ¡A-ah! ¡Arthur!

Ambos cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor y gimiendo sus nombres, clamándose uno al otro, con chispas por todo el cuerpo que les hacía vibrar.

Las embestidas estaban llegando a su fin, Alfred logró alcanzar el punto más deseable y placentero de Arthur por lo que se movió hasta que este no pudo más y se vino en sus vientres con un largo alarido, eso provocó que Alfred se viniera un segundo después en el interior de este provocando que ambos se relajaran y pudieran empezar a recuperar su respiración normal. De inmediato Alfred salió del interior de Arthur y se recostó en la cama, satisfecho, el otro con su sonrisa volviendo a su rostro se acomodó en el pecho de su amado y le abrazó fuertemente.

Sin palabras, el estar uno junto al otro les alegraba y les bastaba, era una velada perfecta, un largo y hermoso acto de amor justo después de un delicioso banquete; sin dudas es el mejor aniversario de todos.


End file.
